


The Language of Flowers

by LunaticFrench



Series: As Long as We Still Got a Reason to Hold On [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Beta/Omega, Biting, Break Up, Car Sex, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Forced Relationship, Love Triangle, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Regret, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticFrench/pseuds/LunaticFrench
Summary: If Ariya had an interest in floriography, he'd give that peasant named Jack Gallagher a bouquet of currants and yellow dahlias.If he was true to himself, he'd rather buy him red campions and blue Canterbury bells.And if he hadn't spent so much time in the garden, he would've had realized that he wasn't the only one intrigued by the Gentleman.





	1. Snapdragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all, I hoped you enjoyed it! I swear I haven't forgotten about my other fic but... a certain person on Tumblr, obsessed with Ariya and Jack -mainly Ariya- got me into this ship as well.  
> The chapters will always be short (500 words according to Word) and the A/B/O tag will have a greater importance later on.  
> PS: English isn't my mother tongue, mistakes might have slipped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snapdragon - "You mean nothing to mean."

Ariya had forfeited weeks ago, almost a month now that he thought about it. Time wasn't washing off the pain nor the shame. He was a Daivari, dammit! How could he have lost to an Omega nobody? He should've had won, should’ve had crushed the so-called Gentleman and his only friend, a stupid umbrella. Now, their war was supposedly over and Ariya should be thinking about his other opponents, but Jack stayed stuck in his mind. He lingered there day and night, his stupid words and meaningless smile. And they were in the same division, meaning they often met during workouts, flights, shows, everywhere really. Each time he saw him, his heart raced of hatred and his mind went blank to stop him from ripping him apart.

Jack was restless at all times, even after his matches, even late at night. He felt bored no matter what, ever since he had won against Daivari. The man was a complacent scoundrel, but he missed something about their rivalry. Its intensity, maybe. He knew how quick Ariya was to be mad, and often fathomed about bugging him out and starting their feud all over again. Each time he met him, his smiled shone at the thought of his angered face and his stomach knotted at the risk of annoying the Beta.

Another city. Another gym where Ariya and Jack were doomed to meet. The Iranian-American had been joined by his Fitness Friends. The British followed his nice and cheerful fellows. Their eyes met, for a second, and Ariya wished he could punch Jack's smug smile off his face. Yes, he won, but it didn't have to rub it all over the place. It wasn't odd anymore in the business to see Omegas win over Betas and Alphas. The rules were strict about medication and behavior.

“Jack? Hey, Jack!” he heard Mustafa yelled and he looked away from their rivals.

“What?” he was lost in thought and didn't realized he had stopped working out.

“See something you like?”

The other Omega gave him a knowing smile, looking back at Tony yelling at his friends, and Drew and Noam, complaining at his energy.

“Oh, shut it,” he pouted and tried to look away.

He could still see Ariya in the corners of his eyes. He didn't listen to a single word coming from Nese. Tony ripped his earphones from the ears, yelling something he couldn't catch. Ariya yelled back in Farsi, then left them to train on his own. It was funny to see.

Ariya was fuming on his own. How dared Tony yell at him? What did he mean when he said he never listened anymore? He was wrong. He never had something else on his mind. Maybe money, maybe success, but that wouldn't stop him from training and hearing their dumb arguments. The Fitness Friends were just lucky to have him to pay for their stupid expenses. Idiots. They were all idiots. But none were dumber than Jack, smiling at his loneliness.

 


	2. Bugloss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bugloss - "You Are Untrue."

It was early. There was light beaming through the sole window of the long dark hallway, but its glow was dull. Ariya closed the door of his hotel room. The click of the golden deadbolt resonated throughout the whole building.

“Oh, morning Mr. Daivari,” he heard a voice and jumped at its proximity, “I never thought I’d find you here.”

Jack was standing at his sides suddenly. His dark eyes might have been glimmering bronze, but what struck him was his scent. He was a Beta; those things shouldn't faze him. At this instant, his mind ached from the smell of green tea and honey. Close. So close to him.

“The cat got your tongue, Mr. Daivari?”

Jack wore a lopsided smile that usually crawled under Ariya's skin. Now, he shivered at it. He shook his head to get out of his trance and tried to leave without a word. He walked too fast to act casual, but only wanted to get away from Jack. The dark hall seemed to stretch before his feet, willing to trap him in the sweet scent of the Omega.

“Why are you going, Mr. Daivari?” Jack's voice echoed in the hall, and Ariya realized he simply couldn’t go, and stopped.

It was like he didn’t move in the first place. He was back facing his door with Jack’s breath on his neck. He turned around. They were too close in the extricate hall and Jack’s metallic eyes were melting his soul. The Beta stepped backwards, closing his eyes to evade his gaze.

“Do you feel it as well?” Jack's voice was a velveteen caress on his mind as the Omega laid his hands on him.

Jack's soft fingers caressed his torso. Ariya could still see Jack in the void of his closed eyelids. His bronze eyes were surveying him. His parted lips roamed close to his as he leaned towards him. His warm hands burned his skin through his clothes. And his scent… The smell of green tea and honey numbed his mind until only one thought occupied his entire being: Jack Gallagher.

“Do you want it as well?” the Omega’s voice seemed to come from every direction, “Do you want me, mate?”

He didn’t know if his eyes were opened or closed anymore, nor when his own hands had landed on Jack back and head. He was so close, his lips brushing his, waiting for him to claim them, to claim him. But still, he hesitated. He hated him… right? Why would he?

Then, he felt cold, freezing cold.

“Dude, you were serious ?!”

“Whit? He’s waukin’ noo. At's whit ye wanted, reit?”

There were voices and arguments that Ariya recognized all too well. Noam, Tony… Drew probably somewhere. There was this feeling, this cold, wet feeling on his face. A soaked washcloth. He knew something had happened in his slumber. That dream he had had for months. It was already fading again, its only remnants: a smell of green tea and honey.


	3. Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink - "How Sweet Are You."  
> Set on May 26, 2017.

Ariya was mad, enraged, furious. His nine-hundred-dollar shirt, a shirt none other than him in this roster could wear, ruined. His black pants he just received from Qatar, after nearly two days of waiting though he had asked for Premium shipping, ruined. His glasses -oh God, that only costed two-hundred bucks but still- were ruined. That white powder had affected everything, even his morale.

He hadn’t thought of bringing other clothes. How stupid of him. He was now doomed and stuck in the restroom, trying to wash the white off his black clothes. He was trying to turn the water on while forcing to the back of his head the thought that people, peasants, had touched it right after having touched their own junk, but he couldn’t. Worst thoughts were creeping in. It didn’t have to be their junk they had touched, but also their…

“I always fancied you as an avid of Klimt, Mr.Daivari. If I’d known a vulgar sink would catch your eye this intensely…”

Jack had entered without him noticing. He couldn’t tell for how long he had been watching him, leaning on a nearby wall. He had a mocking smile and a lifted eyebrow that made Ariya wished he could have punched him right now. Maybe he could…

“You think it’s funny, huh?” he yelled back, gesturing to his clothes and letting powder accumulate on the ground, “Did you do this?”

“I give you my word that I did not do such a thing,” he assured, showing his palms defensively.

“So, why are you here?” Ariya snapped, stepping towards him, “If you came to mock me, I swear…”

“I did, at first,” he admitted, closing their distance, “But your uneasiness is far enough for my amusement.”

He nodded at the sink he couldn’t touch. Jack was too clever for his own good.

“You know where you can stick your amusement,” he groaned, turning his attention back to the sink.

He wasn’t blushing in shame. His cheeks were simply warmer due to that damn powder. His skin was allergic to cheap substances.

“It isn’t that hard, you know?” he chuckled, passing him by to turn the water on, “See? I’m still alive.”

He let his fingers under the water, before guiding them towards Ariya. He jumped backwards, taken aback.

“Calm down, I’m trying to help. I won’t touch your _package_ this time.”

Ariya made a strange noise at his remark. Jack looked into his eyes. A queer lopsided smile formed on his lips.

“Maybe I shouldn’t help you out after all. You do look good cover in white.”

Was that… another innuendo? Why was he affected by any of his nonsense? His heart was beating faster, and he swallowed hard as Jack stepped into his personal space. He seemed to look for something in his eyes. His wet fingers brushed his dirty skin, and Ariya seemed to buzz at the touch. His head felt light and suddenly, he felt it.

A smell of green tea and honey.


	4. Butterfly Bush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butterfly Bush - "This Honey Scent Reminds Me of You."

He had been waiting for quite some time alone, in the rain. Long enough to question his own acts. He had hesitated before sending Jack this text, but there wasn’t any going back now. So, he waited in front of the tea house, hoping he hadn’t lied when he had replied. He sighed of relief upon seeing his unmistakable form coming his way, protected by William III. Ariya should have thought of bringing an umbrella.

“I hope you didn’t wait for too long,” Jack apologized and smiled as he shook his head, “Good. Shall we?”

Jack held the door open, and Ariya could already see people looking their way, whispering to one another. He still could go back and pretend he was joking, but that’d be cowardly of him. And Jack wouldn’t stop mocking him after that.

They sat near the window. If Jack acted casual, Ariya was so nervous his fingers shook when he took the menu. There was this heavy silence between them that the Gentleman wasn’t eager to break. Ariya wondered if he should say something, anything. Maybe the reason for his invitation.

“I…”

His mouth had spoken, but his mind remained blank. Too late. Jack was already looking up at him, questioning him with his dark eyes. He had to quickly say something.

“Y-you already know what… what you’ll have?” he asked, holding his breath.

“The _Kesar Ki Chai_ sounds good,” he replied with a calm that unnerved Ariya.

He looked down at the list. It was saffron tea. He didn’t dare to look back up, but felt his gaze burning him.

“And, what about you, Ariya?”

First-name basis? That was new. The shock he felt hearing his name on Jack’s tongue made him even dumber.

“What about green tea and honey?” he inquired with a growing smile, “That’d suit your tastes, no?”

“Was I… this obvious?”

There was no reason to feign it now. He let go of the card and didn’t feel nervous anymore. Just embarrassed.

“I don’t know of many people asking someone for a date without liking the significant someone,” he replied.

Jack didn’t seem flustered. He looked at Ariya with interest.

“It isn’t a date,” he retorted, annoyed.

“Right. You only asked me here as a way of thanking me for having scrubbed your face a little.”

It was true. Jack had washed the powder off Ariya’s face and clothes. It had been a queer experience by the act and their proximity. Jack’s scent had made him feel fuzzy for an entire day after that. He had hoped for this meeting to prove his senses had deceived him, but Jack’s eyes screamed lust and desire now.

“If that’s so,” Jack said, “I’ll have to thank you for this nice little outing.”

His hand fell on his knee suddenly. It burned his skin through his pants and ignited his whole body. He looked into his eyes and only saw a promise. A promise that his dormant needs would be awakened and quenched.

 


	5. Patchouli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patchouli - "I Am at Your Mercy."

“What are you doing?”

Ariya had driven a few miles since he left the arena. He decided to travel alone tonight, as Tony and Noam were insufferable in the heat of August. He quickly spotted a figure, thumb up, asking for a ride, by the side of the road. He wanted a little fun, stopping next to them then destroying their hope by speeding up. He hadn’t expected Jack Gallagher, of all people, to be smiling gratefully at him.

“Perkins ditched me,” he explained, hands resting on the lowered window, “May I get in?”

“Depends,” Ariya grinned, “What’s my reward for saving your ass tonight?”

He didn’t have to say more. Very little could ignite an Omega’s lust at that time of the year. Jack got in and explained, without Ariya asking, the reasons for TJ’s anger towards him. He then reminded Ariya of the conversation he had with Kendrick a while back, leading to him being kicked out of the car as well. Ariya had only listened the first five minutes and was now growing frustrated by his constant rambling.

“Seriously, Jack,” he snapped, slowing down abruptly as he almost hit another car, “Shut up, or else…”

“Or else?” Jack said, stopping mid-sentence, without losing a beat.

The atmosphere tensed in a second. Ariya glanced quickly at the passenger seat. The light outside reflected an odd glimmer in Jack's eyes. He wiggled in his seat, his tongue poking out to lick his lips.

“Or else?” he repeated, a grin forming.

Ariya shivered, looking back at the road. He had his fun with the British enough times to know that husky tone. He was horny. His sweet smell of tea and honey was heavy in the enclosed space. August was really the worst for Omegas.

“Maybe my mouth needs to be occupied…” he proposed as his smile grew larger.

Before Ariya could react, Jack's hand found its way between his legs. He rubbed his groin, electing a short hiss from the Beta. Ariya's hand ducked down to grip his wrist.

“You'd rather hear me talk?” Jack wondered, in an innocent tone.

“Can you, like…”

 _Stop that_ , Ariya thought. His arousal might be growing, but he feared to lose focus on the road if he gave in to the Omega buzzing with need and want at his sides.

“... wait ‘til we're at the hotel?” his words betrayed his true intentions.

Jack wasn’t listening right now. His fingers kept grazing his expensive jeans. The feeling was only light enough to tickle his groin. He released his grip on his wrist and bucked his hips.

“There's probably a gas stop nearby,” Jack said, squeezing tighter, “There must be a restroom.”

“You kidding me?! There's no way I’ll go in a fucking cheap-ass dis-”

“Or, the back seat looks comfortable enough…” Jack suggested, amused and aroused by his sudden burst of anger.

“I can’t believe the things you’ll make me do to shut you up,” Ariya sighed, yet didn’t go against the idea.


	6. Purple Salvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purple Salvia - "I Like You a Little, Possibly More."

The sun slithered its way into the room, its rays illuminated Ariya’s face and woke him. He groaned and covered his face with his hand. He seemingly had forgotten to close the blinds tonight. Maybe he was too tired… or maybe too busy with something else. He could feel the warm body of Jack at his sides, curled up in his arms. He looked lovely with his disheveled red hair tickling his torso. A sight that forced a sigh out of him.

He couldn’t tell when he started inviting Jack to his numerous houses, well the ones owned by his family at least. He couldn’t tell either when he allowed the British to spend the night at his sides. It just had happened, a slow but certain escalation of their comfort around one another. The awkward hugs had gradually given way to more sensual and caring gestures. Slowly but surely, kisses replaced words and nervous laughs gave way to fond chuckles. They'd still insult one another on a daily basis, but the names sounded almost sweet now.

Ariya still saw him as a dorky hipster. A goody-two-shoes with a mouth way too big for his size. Sometimes, he still stopped listening to his long monologues with complex words and grammar about meaningless subjects. His voice faded in the background, but it felt like a low-tuned radio or the sound of a storm hitting the windows. It was reassuring and comforting to hear him ramble on.

He had no doubt Jack still saw his flaws, what he called flaws at least. Obnoxious, greedy, proud. Ariya heard him once use the word complacent. He had briefly thought about googling the meaning, but decided he couldn't care less. He couldn’t remember the last time Jack spat an insult at him that didn't sound like half a compliment.

“What are you looking at?” Jack mumbled in a sleepy voice, nuzzling his torso but not opening his eyes.

There was no venom in his tone, and Ariya tried his best to repress a smile. His hand instinctively rose to pet his red hair, messing it a little more than it already was. He heard him groan, but he didn’t move to stop him.

“You’re so much prettier when you don’t talk,” he mocked, but his smile was forming now.

Jack looked up at him with a pout on his face. Ariya couldn’t help but grin at his grimace. The Omega could be so expressive sometimes. A fuzzy feeling settled in the Beta’s stomach as they stared in silence. He had often dreamt of being an Alpha for a long time and for various reasons, but the wish never felt stronger than now, staring at the pale crook of Jack’s neck.

Jack covered the spot, feeling Ariya’s eyes burning his skin. A smile faintly hinting sadness formed on his lips. His eyes were tender, almost loving. Ariya had to shake this nagging turmoil off his stomach. He claimed a kiss and felt the emotion died down.


	7. Amaryllis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaryllis - "I Must Have You."  
> Set on August 29, 2017.

Kendrick hadn't expected Jack to bleed during their match. The stench of the Omega’s sudden fear hit him immediately, and if the medical staff hadn't reacted as fast as they had, the referee would’ve had to stop the match. Jack was too stubborn to quit anyway, even if his instincts were telling him not to anger the Alpha anymore.

The scent was still haunting Kendrick after his shower. His own instincts were taking over, calling for the weak, frightened, Omega. So, he waited for him in the locker room. He knew Jack would be cleared to go at some point. It had been his choice to fight an Alpha. The outcome had to be expected, though his tenacity and viciousness had impressed Kendrick, had ignited a spark of desire that caught fire at the scent of green tea and honey. When the Omega finally arrived, he shoved him against the door he just had closed. Kendrick was holding Jack by the jaw, his eyes dangerously burning his soul.

“You're a clown,” he whispered, his fingers holding his face tighter.

He wasn’t only pointing at his attire and attitude, but his entire existence in this company. Kendrick was a veteran and judged everything by his experience. Before, Omegas weren't accepted here, and the reason was clear upon seeing how easily the tables had turned. Fear was rushing through Jack’s body, making him shake uncontrollably and filling the air deliciously. All of this happened for a single cut. His lowest and most hidden instincts had awakened for a droplet of blood.

Kendrick's hand traveled southward, fingers ghosting over his pulsing neck. Jack slowly tilted his head, an acknowledgment of their respective places. The Omega, eager to the touch and the Alpha, eager to touch.

“You haven't found a mate, right?”

Kendrick wasn't stupid. He could only smell Jack’s fearful scent lingering over him. There was also a faint smell following him around. A Beta, maybe. Someone too low for him to care. Jack looked ready to be taken right now, shaking under his touch with both fear and want.

Jack's eyes were cloudy. He wasn't really there. He was only the shadow of himself, his true self: a submissive Omega. Kendrick shivered at the thought. He had bent and broken one of his fiercest opponents. The only Omega that ever frightened him.

Kendrick knew at this point that the Jack couldn’t comprehend a single word he had told him. He only needed an Alpha to take care of him.

“You need a mate, pet.” he offered, but knew from Jack's behavior he couldn’t refuse.

The Omega simply revealed his neck as Kendrick leaned to kiss it. He had to own this strong Omega and sank his teeth into his flesh. Jack jerked at the bite and seemed to find himself again. He pushed back Kendrick, breathing heavily in shock, and managed to punch him and ran away.

Not long after this encounter, the owned Omega would accept his fate at Kendrick's sides.


	8. Yellow Chrysanthemum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Chrysanthemum - "I Belonged to Another."  
> Set on September 18, 2017.

They had left the bar, its useless chit-chat, and viscous odors behind. Ariya knew Jack was now owned by another. Kendrick’s scent hovered possessively around the Omega. He had tried to distance himself from Gallagher and succeeded… for half a month. He knew at the second he accepted Jack’s offer to play a game of pool that his promise was broken.

“You sure about this?” the Beta had asked when Jack pulled him into the street, “What about Kendrick?”

He was no match against an Alpha and could picture his condescending glare in his mind.

“He doesn’t fancy Betas as capable of anything,” Jack confessed, “He cannot fathom that something could happen between us.”

Ariya knew the idea was wrong, that it was his chore to return the horny Omega to his mate. But, if he was honest with himself, he couldn’t see a mate in Kendrick. The Alpha just took advantage of a situation in which he hadn’t reacted quick enough. But, what could he do? Omegas belonged with Alphas. He couldn’t do anything against that law.

“Please,” he heard Jack beg, felt his lips on his, hidden by the darkness surrounding them.

He had given in after that, leading him to his own room. The Beta shoved Jack into the nearby wall, panting with want and frustration. Ariya unbuttoned the complex shirt of the Omega with expert hands. He ripped it out his pants, revealing the pale torso and shoulders. His arms were still caged by the shirt, but Jack, tied up by his own outfit, was turning the Beta on. He froze, however, upon sensing the fresh mark on the Omega’s neck. Kendrick’s teeth had sunk in, showing to the world who he belonged to now. His fingers ghosted upon the wound, a shiver running through his spine.

“We shouldn’t. Not when…” his thought died on his lips, running a thumb over his neck.

_Not when I wasn’t strong enough to own you. Not now that an Alpha has marked you as his, though I thought we belonged together. We shouldn’t because we both will regret it._

“One last time,” Jack offered, pleaded almost.

Against his better judgment, Ariya leaned to kiss his open mouth. His hand found his hair, tugging it as they shared a passionate exchange of tongues and lips. Fooling with a mated Omega felt so wrong, but the fear the Beta felt at the thought of being caught only ignited his desire for Jack. He almost threw him onto the bed when lust took over.

The next morning, Ariya awoke to the sight of Jack sat on the edge of the bed. He was deep in thoughts, his fingers on his marked neck. His eyes were blurry with sadness and doubt. His emotions were thick in the air, making the Beta’s heart twitch with pain. He tried to reassure him, tried to embrace him and kiss him, but Jack jerked out of his hands.

“I- I need to go,” he mumbled as an excuse.


	9. Feverfew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feverfew - "Let Me Take Care of You."

Jack was still waiting for the medical staff to clear Brian. He was playing restlessly with his umbrella, his heart beating so fast it might have exploded. His claim mark on his neck was burning him. His mate needed him, but the doctors wouldn't allow him in. He should've had chosen to face Itami, then maybe nothing would've had happened.

Jack felt he had sat on the unconformable chair of the hospital for years. Brian was sent to the ER. The trip had been horrendous. Jack was forbidden to drive, and Brian was complaining about the pain. His Omega tried to reassure him, but the driver was a bundle of aggressively. He nearly slapped his hand away when it landed on his thigh. Jack had been asked to wait in the room he was still in. One last check, they kept saying, a sorry air in their words. His neck was burning, and his head was tingling with pain. Brian’s pheromones kept asking for Jack's calming presence to the point the gentleman was getting sick. He tried to soothe him mentally. He had heard myths about psychic powers between mates, but sadly discovered they were only tales. Still feeling the ache in his body as he wasn't by his injured mate’s sides, panic blossomed again in his heart and mind.

Kendrick was allowed out late that night. He wouldn't need surgery, but quite some time to heal. Jack sprang back to his feet as he walked to his Omega. He bored a tired, but affectionate smile and petted his hair as a form of reassurance. There also was a veil of sadness in his eyes and Brian confessed. He’d be out for months, away from Jack. He kept rambling on how much he hated this situation, how afraid he felt to let his Omega alone with the Alphas around him at all times. Sometimes, a mark wasn’t enough to keep them at bay and Brian wouldn’t be there to keep them away this time.

_ If only you knew _ , Jack thought, thanking the faintness of Ariya's scent.

“May we go back to the hotel?” Jack asked, nuzzling him instinctively, almost moaning as the hurt in his neck had suddenly calmed down.

“Watch your manners, pet,” Brian whispered for them only to hear in a soft, yet firm tone.

During the drive back to the hotel room, both remained silent in the car. Brian, who allowed Jack on the driver seat given his state, rested a peaceful hand on his mate's thigh. The calmness Jack felt slowly faded as the pain Brian felt filled the air. Panicked at first, Jack held his hand, squeezing lovely. His train of thoughts grew restless and angry. He might have been an Omega, but he had fought countless opponents in his life, Betas and Alphas alike. If Itami thought injuring Kendrick would earn him the fear and respect of the 205 division, he was wrong. Jack would make him pay, no matter what the cost was.


	10. White Campion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Campion - "Let Us Meet Secretly at Dusk."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Ariya was sure he hadn’t called for room service. He never would’ve in this lackluster, peasant-oriented two-star hotel. Whoever was on the other side of the door, was about to bug him out. But he still had to open it at some point, since the banging wouldn’t stop.

“I don’t fucking care. Get lo-” his words died in his throat.

A certain British Gentleman was facing him with an awkward smile. Ariya felt his anger died down alongside his frustration. His posture softened. It felt both odd and delightful to see him again, in the intimacy of the night.

“Evening,” Jack said as his scent hit Ariya so hard he could hardly hold a shiver, “May I ask for a mere service?”

Ariya knew this glimpse in the Omega’s eyes, and his heart beat faster. Last time he saw that air, it was in September. Right after the party, right after they kicked Amore’s rear; an eternity ago. Jack was begging to lead him out of his bar, into Ariya's bedroom.

“Jack, you know that this,” he gestured between them, “This can’t work.”

A memory flashed in their mind. The next morning. Jack worrying his newly bitten mark, regretting having spent the night with Ariya, not his Alpha. They haven’t met alone since, and Daivari’s stomach knotted from anxiety. His throat felt dry. There had been no other consequences than a broken heart last time, and the Beta knew better than to taunt to devil twice.

“Kendrick has departed for over a month now,” he explained, “I just wish…”

His need betrayed his manners. His head fell on the Beta’s shoulder. He didn’t dare to embrace him, and Daivari was fighting not to hug him. He had to resist not to carry the Omega to the bed and give him the love and care he deserved. His reason fought his primal instinct. Would they really risk that much if Kendrick was nowhere near them?

“Go ask…” he started grumpily, before thinking of a name.

Tony and Drew were too busy fixing their fucked-up relationship. TJP wouldn’t care. Noam was still injured and gone. And Jack wouldn’t ask any of his former friends, else he’d felt like he owned them something. Suddenly, the thought of Jack asking Ali hit him. A dagger pierced his heart the same way it did each time he saw them together, before Kendrick tamed Jack.

Jack looked back up. His dark eyes were begging Ariya to allow him in, to quench his desire for affection.  Ariya sighed and gave in. He pulled him into a warm hug, pushing his head onto his torso. Jack fitted so right this close to him.

“I hate you,” Daivari mumbled as he closed the door, Jack still clutched at him.

“I know. The feeling is shared.”

Daivari’s heart tightened. Words of hatred shouldn’t have appeased his soul, but what could he do against the sweetness of an Omega? He felt weak as he kissed the owned Gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for having reached the 'end' of this fic. I'll add more chapters soon! I'm just waiting to see where 205 is going with their tag teams first.  
> Anyway, hoped you enjoyed what you read on my birthday :p


	11. Begonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's baaaaack~ Now that Brian 'Spanky' Kendrick is back, I wanted to keep this series going cause I really, really enjoy writing it. I'm planning to double it for now (5k), then maybe add more depending on what'll happen on 205Live... Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Begonia - "We Are Being Watched."

Jack sighed as he joined the locker room. His chance for the Cruiserweight Championship was gone. Again. He had tried and destroyed Ali, his former friend, but his viciousness hadn't been enough. He felt stupid to have lost as he didn't only lose his chance, but he represented Kendrick's as well. A wave of solitude washed over him at the thought. He missed his Alpha.

“Hey, you're alright?” Ariya called, entering almost shyly.

The Beta had gotten overly caring and obsessed lately, and Jack knew it was his fault. He needed warmth and comfort, and he always felt fuzzy with Ariya around. It didn't change the fact he was a Beta. They could fool around all they wanted, nothing more would ever come out of such a relationship.

“Disappointed after losing, but physically alright,” he reassured him with a smile he couldn't repress.

“Good,” Ariya smiled back and stepped closer.

He quickly hugged him and nuzzled his neck on the other side of his mark. He kissed the pale skin and took in his sweet scent still pungent after his match. Jack shouldn't have hugged him back, shouldn't have rubbed his cheek until they sealed their lips. He was filling Ariya with hopes in vain, but he couldn't deny the bond that had formed during the months they had spent both hating and loving each other. He adored the light and inviting odor of saffron around him, faint enough that he had no other choice than lean into him to smell the delicious scent. He also had had a match tonight, and the scent was stronger and alluring.

“Jackie-boy, you in there? Coming in!”

Quick! Jack pushed Ariya away and rubbed his neck. The Beta looked terrorized, recognizing Kendrick's voice on the other side. Jack gestured towards the shower room, and Ariya ran.

Brian had barely opened the door that Jack jumped in to bury his head in his neck. The Beta could see them, hiding afar. The Omega was nearly purring near Kendrick.

“Easy, easy there, stupid,” he scowled nicely, petting and nuzzling his hair.

Jack had shifted with Brian’s scent. His hands had slid under his clothes, stripping him rapidly. He kept rambling quietly, so quietly Ariya couldn’t hear what was being said. The Omega was in a state he had rarely seen, something primitive and needy. His lips kissed Brian’s face with a fervor he had never witnessed before.

“You really did miss me,” Kendrick growled.

He could see the fondness in his blown-up eyes, the smile crooking his mouth as his hands traveled lower on his body. His fingers slid under his gear, cupping his cheeks to earn a needy whimper. Jack’s hands were shakily unfastening his belt and zipper. His smell hit Ariya from where he stood, frozen at the scene.

“Here? Really?” Brian puffed, kissing his forehead.

Jack nodded, breathing heavily, and turned around. His hands rested flat on the locker as he bent over. Ariya looked away, shameful at the excitement he felt.


	12. Nettle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nettle - "You Have Offended Me."

Sitting in first class, waiting for the plane to take off, Ariya was lost in a sea of incoherent thoughts. He knew what he had witnessed, and the images haunted his dreams at night, his mind at noon. He always pictured Brian forcing himself on Jack, the Omega kicking him away and punching his way off him. But Jack had wanted it -hell, have initiated it- and the look in his eyes was more wanton than Ariya had ever seen.

“Evening, Ariya,” Jack’s voice came to his mind again, but this time it was real.

The Gentleman sat at his sides, but even with his suit and manners, he didn’t seem as if he belonged here.

“What are you doing?” Ariya snapped, “You can’t sit here!”

He sometimes said it as a joke, but his tone was too sharp and Jack frowned at his words.

“Is there something the matter?”

“What? Of course not,” he was nearly screaming, “It’s not like I saw you fucking with an asshole you don’t even love!”

The person sitting behind them seemed offended by Ariya and asked for silence.

“Oh no, you shut up!” he retorted, turning to face said person, “What do you want, huh? I can kick you out of this plane if I-”

“Let me apologize for the both of us,” Jack intervened, a palm on Ariya’s mouth, “We’ll be more discreet, I assure you.”

Ariya slapped his hand off him, looked back at the third person and sighed dramatically before turning back on his seat. He looked at the window, away from Jack.

“What are you even doing here?”

“I bought a ticket,” he explained, hearing Ariya chuckle, “It isn’t that expensive, really. Just unnecessary.”

“Then ask for a refund and go to the back with your kind.”

“But, I needed to talk,” he explained, “You’ve been avoiding me for some time. Now, I know why at least.”

“Cause you couldn’t figure it out yourself?” his voice had raised again, and Jack gestured him to calm it down.

“I know you didn’t want to see… that, and I apologize for what you witnessed. However, you are aware that Kendrick is my mate and I cannot let you insult him this way.”

“What? That asshole?” he repeated, looking back in his eyes through his sunglasses, “The dick that forced himself on you and made you his eager bitch?”

Jack looked shocked an instant. He seemed to be bottling up his growing rage.

“Our relationship wasn’t planned, but he’s now my Alpha and…” he tried to explain, before sighing, “Listen, I think this bond we have is hurting you. I think you're getting too attached.”

“Too attached? Do you even see I'm the only that care about you in this situation?”

“This is exactly what I meant.”

Ariya tried to add something, but his brain was clogged with thoughts. He tried to touch Jack's hand, to show there was love between them, but got rejected abruptly. He realized he wasn't wanted anymore.


	13. Burdock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burdock - "I Shall Not Be Discouraged."

Weeks had passed since Ariya last talked to Jack. They were still booked in the same matches as Maverick wasn't seeing the issues happening backstage. They often worked together when the need arose, and if Ariya was pleased with each interaction, Jack would avoid him once they left the ring. The Beta wasn't someone to accept being told no and he was still hoping Jack would have a moment of weakness and fall back into his arms.

He knew he was going a little too far, that after sending the twentieth message in vain hopes of an answer, he should as well have given up. He simply couldn't let go knowing that Jack was still trapped in Kendrick's claws. He was sure that bastard had told the Omega not to see him anymore. There was no other possible reason for them drifting apart.

The house show was over tonight, and Ariya was heading to the parking lot. He had planned to try and call Jack again once in his hotel room, still picturing their conversation, though he doubted he would even hear his voice. He was about to open the door of his car when it hit him. A faint scent of green tea and honey constricted his heart and burned his cheeks. He turned around to see Jack a few feet away, looking back at him. The world seemed to still an instant as their eyes met. Ariya stepped in his direction, hypnotized by his sole presence this close, in somewhat intimacy. Jack rushed to get into his car, but the Beta was tired of being ignored.

He ran the distance separating them and stopped in front of his car, hands on the front. He looked directly at Jack through his sunglasses and the car window. The Omega was shocked by his actions. He quickly frowned and ordered him to get out of the way.

“I'm not moving until we finally have a talk!” he yelled back, sure to be heard by anyone still backstage.

Jack rolled his eyes, and gestured him to come sit in the passenger seat.

“There's nothing to talk about, and you know it,” Jack said as a greeting, looking straight forward.

“Maybe why you don't want to see me anymore? Or why you prefer being fucked by an asshole?”

“This again?” he sighed, “I don't want you around because you're obsessed with something you cannot have. Concerning my mate, he isn't what you think he is. He fills me with joy and that's all I'm asking.”

“That's not the only thing he fills you with…”

“I ask you to leave me alone, Mr.Daivari,” he asked after a pause, “It was my mistake to fool around with you and I apologize.”

“Damn right, it's your fault,” Ariya huffed, “And I’m not letting you go.”

“You're a stalker, Mr.Daivari.”

“Your mate is a rapist.”

He slammed the door closed and let Jack drive out of the parking lot. Thoughts were buzzing in Jack's head.


	14. Pink Geranium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink Geranium - "I Await Your Explanation."

Jack was anxious as Kendrick finally replied to him. He was online, ready to FaceTime, but he wasn't. He couldn't find a smile in his heart and didn't want Kendrick to see his true emotions.

“Hey, Jackie-boy!” his voice and face came to him through the phone.

Brian was genuinely glad to see him. There was a glimmer of glee in his eyes that resonated in Jack's core. It soothed his heart a little, but wasn't enough to cover his turmoil.

“What's wrong, pet?” Brian asked, frowning worryingly.

“I’m fine. It's nothing really. I…”

He sighed, unsure if he should share his issues with his mate, how much he could tell without spilling the awful truth.

“Ariya and I are in bad terms,” he confessed, his heart tightening painfully.

“What did he do?” Brian wondered, bitterness in his words at the thought of his mate hurt by someone.

“I… may be guilty in the conflict,” he said, “I refuse to see him anymore, but he refuses to let me go.”

“And why's that?” he was suspicious again.

“I…” he sighed and let his sentence hanging in the darkness of his room.

“Jack?” Kendrick looked at him with a serious and sad smile, “Don't lie to me. I know.”

The air froze in Jack's lungs. His head tangled suddenly as the blood left his cheeks. He couldn't be referring to what Jack had been thinking. There was no way. He wouldn't be this calm.

“Ariya? You love him, right?”

His whole body was shaking. His throat felt dry and tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. He could've lied, but there was no point in doing so.

“I'm sorry, Brian…” he was breathing heavily, avoiding his gaze.

He was about to hang up, fearing his Alpha's wrath.

“Jack! Jack! Hey, love,” Brian kept calling, seeing his growing pain, “Listen, I understand. There were rumors in the backstage even before I… bit you. I thought nothing of it until we last met.”

“You... you knew?” he whispered in a hoarse tone.

The sky seemed to fall and crush him.

“Betas have scents as well,” he reminded him, “I could smell him on you, and in the room.”

There was a weight in the pit of his stomach, rising him and making him sick.

“Let's say I can understand why you two have issues,” Brian shrugged.

“I thought that if we stopped seeing each other…” he couldn't look at Kendrick anymore, shame hurting his soul, “I want to make things work between us, really. You're my mate and I should've respected that. I never thought I’ll be as fond of you as I was of him.”

The Alpha didn't say anything. He was afraid of the day Brian would come back, the beating he and Ariya would receive. He feared even more Kendrick leaving him, refusing him as his Omega anymore. He loved him. He truly did.

“Look at me, pet,” Brian ordered, and Jack obliged, “There may be a way.”


End file.
